Tiering System( Attack potency)
Tiering system (contruction) Lower-Dimensional Point level 0-dimensional Characters Line level 1-dimensional characters Plane level 2-dimensional characters Regular Below Average Human level Physically impaired humans. Small animals. Average Human level Normal human characters. Athlete level Athletes, most fighting characters from action movies. Tier 9: Superhuman Street level Peak Humans to Low Superhuman. Few physically very strong olympic level athletes and martial artists in real life. Most protagonists and final villains from action/martial arts movies. Large animals. Wall level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a wall, or those who can easily harm characters with wall level durability. Very large animals. 9'''Room/Small Building level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a room or a small building, or those who can easily harm characters with room level durability. Extremely large animals. Tier 8: Urban '''Peak Human physically very strong olympic level athletes and martial artists in real life. Wall Level Characters who can physical destroy a wall. Room Characters who can destroy a room. Small Building level Characters who can destroy a small building or a house. Building level Characters who can destroy a building City Block level Character who can destroy a city block. Multi city block level characters who can destroy a city block. Town level Characters who can destroy a Town. City level Characters who can destroy a city. mountain level Characters who can destroy a mountain. Island level Characters who can destroy a Island. Country leve'''l Characters who can destroy a country. '''Continental level Characters who can destroy a continental. moon Level Characters who can destroy a moon. Planet level Characters who can destroy destroy a planet. Large planet leve'''l Characters who can destroy a large planet. '''Star level Characters who can destroy a star. Solar system level Characters who can destroy a solar system. Multi solar system level Characters who are able to destroy multiple solar systems. Galaxy level Characters who can destroy galaxy. Multi galaxy level Characters who can destroy multiple galaxies. Universe level * Universe level: Characters who can destroy create an universe. * Characters that can destroy/affect an universe at infinite size Multiverse level Characters who can destroy/create more then 1 universe on 4-D scale Multiverse level Spatium: characters that can destroy or affect universe on a 4-D scale. Low Multiverse: Characters who can destroy and/or create up to 1000 universal space-time continuums. * Multiverse level= A character who is able to destroy/create 101 to calculable universes * High Multiverse Level= A character who is able to destroy/create infinite universes Extradimensional Hyperverse * Low Hyperverse = A character * Hyperverse= A character * high Hyperverse Level= Non-dimensionality Characters that are beyond all dimensional scale. Characters on this tier transcend infinite dimensional as they are 0 dimensional. Take not be being superior towards infinite dimensional doesn't mean they are non dimensional * Indeterminacy: ' '''Characters who transcend all levels of understanding toward anything else on withing this category, and whose power by far exceed non-dimensional entities. A character that is infinite times stronger then another Non-dimensional Being doesn't met the requirements of this tier. Take note an Indeterminacy entity has to transcend a non dimensional entity how a non dimensional entity transcend 0 dimensional being '''True Omnipotent being' Characters who transcends above anyone and anything in his own verse/ Is the supreme beings in his own verse. Further Division You can also use stuff like Dwarf,Small and Large Star(example)Category:Important Category:Terms